


M is for Masochist! (MM!)

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Tevan Drabbles [2]
Category: I AM WILDCAT Real Person Fiction, RPF's, Real Person Fiction, Vanossgaming Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- MM, Crossdresser!Evan, Drabbles, Love/Hate, M/M, Tevan :), these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love these two. They're so gay.<br/>Inspired by the anime MM!</p>
    </blockquote>





	M is for Masochist! (MM!)

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. They're so gay.  
> Inspired by the anime MM!

"This solution calls for pain! And I'm gonna make sure you get it!" Evan crashed his sword onto the wall, stopping the drag when it got near Tyler's head. Tyler screamed, eyes going as wide as saucers brhind the pig mask as he ran off. 

"Hey! Get back here pig-boy!" Evan said taking the sword out of the wall and running after him.

"You're trying to kill me!" Evan swung the sword around, but tripped over the maid dress and fell on his back. He rubbed at his head and looked up to see Tyler making grabby hands and hungry eyes at him.

"The truth is, I'm a masochist." Evan's eyes widened and he blushed at the pure want in the blondes look and punched.

"Stay away from me you filthy animal!" Tyler flew back to the other side of the hall way. Then Evan had an idea.

He crawled up to Tyler, and pulled his tie down, shoving the pig mask above his head.

"I'm going to solve all of your problems for you." He reached over to his sword and grinned menacingly.

"No matter what." Tyler shrieked as Evan pushed him out the widow. Tyler landed on his back and looked up to see Evan begin to climb out the window. The dress went up, reveling his tan leg.

 _'I wonder what it feels like to get hit by that leg.'_ His eyes dilated in fear when Evan jumped out gracefully, bunny ears not even flying off, and was heading straight towards him. He scrambled up to his feet to get away from the impact. Evan landed softly on the grass and ran after Tyler.  


"I shouldn't feel so good about this." Evan, mid run, jumped forward and turned around to do a spin kick.

"Quit running!"


End file.
